10 ways to love someone in song
by Fear-The-Madness
Summary: Ipod drabble about the lives of Soul and Maka


**10 ways to love some one...**

**In song? Yes in song. Feel free to bash my music taste, Its not gonna change what I listen to. (I listen to weird shit and I am PROUD. kinda) This is SoMa one-shot song-fic. So no likey no read-y. Enjoy~**

**Rules: Put your Ipod on shuffle and each song that comes on you write a song fic for it. But you can't write for longer than the length of the song. **

**1. My first Kiss by 3oh3-**

"Soul..." Maka let out a moan while soul began to nip at her neck. She could feel Soul smirk on her skin as he traced her waist gently with his rough fingers. Maka tilted her head into the kiss she ws now puled into. And she could feel it as Soul backed her up against the wall before she willfully helped him get his way.

**2. Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee-**

The tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She sniffled as she thought about him. The first time they met. The first time they fought. The first time they kissed. She knew he was gone now. And forever would could never feel the presance of his soul wavelength again. Never again could he protcet her or her him. Beacuse her partner. Soul Evans was gone. And he forever will be. And she felt broken.

**3. Pepermint Winter by Owl City-**

Soul groned as he was viciously woke up by his meister. She shook him violently. "Oi, Maka It's break." He tried to explain, but to no avail. "It snowed." She stated with starry eyes. Soul sighed. He remembered the first time it snowed, which didn't happen often in Nevada. Sure it sounded like somthing a person like her would avoid but obviously not. Soul stumbled laizily trying to get his coat on. He walked out into the hallway, trying not to squash Blair who was in the middle of the hallway. He was pulled outside by his meister Who strangly smelled like peppermint.

**4. Rythem of love by The Plain White Ts**

Soul was once again snaped back to reality. The reality of boring old class cresent moon. "come on, Pay atention." Maka whisper-yelled at him. He just rolled his eyes causing Maka to giggle at his annoyed exspression. "Maka, Soul. Care to explain?" Stein questioned gestering to the disection diarama on the board. Maka awnsered- flawlessly after glaring at Soul. The white hair boy snickered before going back to thinking about her, that stupid bookworm.

**5. I'd Lie by Taylor Swift**

"Tell me about him!" Maka sighed. Yet another Soul fangirl pestered her. She thought about ignoring her. "Tell you what?" "Hmmm whats his favorite color?" Maka thought about the simple question. "He's to 'cool' to play favorites" She snikered. "But he likes blue... And green." she watched the fangirl light up. "I love those both! Is he easy to get along with?" Maka glanced at the girl. "No. He'll argue about anything." She thought about how true this was. Sure they were close but when he wanted Soul was a little shit about fighting. "Senpai? do you like Soul-Kun?" Maka froze. "No." She lied through her teeth.

**6. Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparutus**

Soul glared at his meister. "Why?" Maka jumped at Souls voice, Droping the makeup on the floor. "Hmmm. I-I just... fell." No better excuse. "And you had to hide it?" he snickered. It was no doubt her dick of a boyfriend. Why the hell were they even still together if she was gonna come home like this? "I- I just..." She didn't get very far before had to wipe her eyes. "Enough." He muttered. She looked t him as he genltaly wiped of the foundation off her face. He gritted his teeth at the thought of how badly he was gonna hurt the bastard.

** by Second Hand Serenade-**

She aproched quietly. She noted all the empty picture frames in the room. Even more srange was how empty the room itself was. "Can you play?" Maka aproched. "Hn? No dip." The red eyed boy replied. Ignoring that. "Will you play for me?" She looked so inocent. "Yeah but thers no doubt I'll Scare you away." He smirked as if scaring her was the point. He played a tune that sounded dangrous and strange. She was a stranger But he still played beautifuly. Once finished she jumped up. "Wanna be partners?" She flashed her 'meister' tag at him pointing to his weapon one. He looked shocked and smiled showing jaged teeth before they shook on it. And for a moment she forgot he was a stranger .

**8. Beautiful goodbye by Maroon 5-**

Soul stared at her blankly. Being a death scythe was his dream job but it hurt like hell to say goodbye. "Oi, Maka it'll be okay. Its olny a month." Maka looked at him with forced back tears. "Y-Yeah. I know. I trust you." She wore a forced smile. They had been doing this for nearly 3 years now and goodbye still hurt. Soul leaned down and kissed her forhead. She looked at him with sad green eyes. Her eyes used to be so happy. It amazed him even to this day how someone so sad and distraught could be so perfect. He'd miss her and her perfection like hell.

**9. Damned if I do ya, Damned if I don't By All Time Low**

She was good at sending mixed signals. One minute they were lovey-dovey next miniute all his possesions were broken and he had a dent in his head the size of the dictionary. He should have left. Walked out, like any other man in his situation. But he was still there with her. the bipolor ass girl was probably coming home right now. They were just fine and then she got all pissy and screaming how she was over hm. He stayed though. He was hooked on her and damned either way.

**10. Missery Business by Paramore**

Soul leaned into the kiss, Maka Running her fingers through his white hair. How the fuck did this happen? She broke the kiss looking him in the eyes "Sorry." She blushed not beliving she had kissed the boy. He smirked at her before leaning in for another long kiss. "Wha..." She trailed off looking at his amused exspression. "I told her there was someone else." She blushed realizing what that ment. Score, She had gotten him right where she wanted.

**Gahhh... Well that sucked hamburgers. I know that it doesn't really make sense and there kinda OOC but lets face it, 2-4 minutes isn't enough time to write a decent story. I was planing for it to be super fluffybut thered some non-fluff there. Well I hope you enjoyed it (hahaha fat chance) Reveiw... OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL. -shot-**


End file.
